Star Wars: Jedi Chronicles: Planet Jumping Part 3
by Censes Fade
Summary: Here is the 3rd book In the Star Wars Shadow Sith Series. I do not own Star Wars! All credit for the star wars name goes to George Lucas!


Star Wars: The Jedi Chronicles

Shadow Sith Part 3

Planet Jumping

By: Brandon Purinton

Chapter One

The Lie and The Plan

Aria has just spent her night attempting to kill Censes. She failed in her attempt and was beaten badly. Censes implanted a new crystal into Aria's arm and she stole her old one back from Shain. Now a spy for Censes, she is doing everything she can to slow the group down. The young Jedi have been waiting for half an hour for Aria to show and some are getting worried.

**Jacklinea:** Shouldn't she be here by now?

**Andrew:** Isn't she usually one of the first to show up to a meeting?

**Eve:** Computer, locate Aria Rymeris.

**Computer:** Aria Rymeris is in the hanger bay.

**Shain:** (remembering the conversation after their fight) She's going after Censes!

The group runs as fast as they can to the hanger. There, they see Aria crawling out of her ship. She is badly bruised and cut up.

**Eve:** Aria! (She rushes over to be her crutch)

**Shain:** (healing her) You went off and fought Censes by yourself, didn't you? After I _told _you that you couldn't take him.

**Aria:** Shut up! If you say anything, so help me, I'll...

She spits on his feet. Everyone is surprised and Shain is a little ticked.

**Shain:** What the heck!

**Dudley:** (with a surprised look on his face) Whoah...

Willie grabs Shain and pulls him over to the side.

**Willie:** Shain, she was just tortured and beaten. You can't take offence at anything she says right now - she doesn't mean it.

**Shain:** But she-

**Willie:** She didn't listen to you. You know what; maybe she would be more willing to listen to you if you'd never left. Believe it or not, we've all lost trust. Now she's in pain, so you need to be patient and understanding. I shouldn't have to tell you that.

Shain drops his head. Aria walks by with her head hung low and a secret smirk on her face. They head to the conference room... all except Shain, who is in his room, feeling bad about himself. Aria is in the medical bay.

**Cassandra:** Are you ok? What did he do to you?

**Aria:** He took over my mind and pulled me toward him, then released me once I got there. My guess is it was pure spite for how well we're doing. I attacked him and he did this to me. I hate to say this... but he's better than any of us, even Shain or Josh. He sent me back as an example for those of you who want to try the same thing. (groans) I'm such an idiot!

**Anthony:** Come on, now, Aria; don't beat yourself up.

**Andrew:** An old, wise green dude once said "Fear is path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering."

**Aria:** Exactly! That's just how it...I _know_ that already. Why didn't I just... Ugh, I walked right into his little trap.

**Willie:** It's a trap!

The group laughs, except Jacklinea. Aria fakes a laugh and Cassandra smiles just a bit.

**Josh S.:** Well, I suppose we should get Shain and be on our way.

**Willie:** I suggest you give him a bit more time on his own. Just tell Cassie where you want Sugar Cube (meaning Shain) and she can tell him.

**Cassandra:** (timidly) Cassandra, please?

**Josh S.:** Alright, Anthony, you're going after Carl. Andrew, you got Elena. Jacob and Jordan, you two got Benjamin. Cassie, you and Shain have Nathan I. Eve and Jacklinea, you can get Sarah. Dudley your going to fight Joel.

**Dudley: **What does Joel control?

**Anthony:** Joel controls fusion, which basically means he can make things explode.

**Dudley:** (jealous) Aww... What if he blows me up?

**Jordan:** Booooom!

**Jordin:** Hopefully, he won't do that. Just stay out of the way of his blast and you'll be fine.

**Aria:** (to Josh S.) What about you and I?

**Josh S.:** You are staying behind for recovery. You limped here after Shain healed you.

**Aria:** (very pleased but trying not to act like it) Well, if I have to. But I want to get back out there soon.

**Josh S.:** I am going into round two with Paul, Michael and Elizabeth.

**Andrew:** You can't take all three of them, on your own with just you and Jordin.

**Josh S.** By the Force, we'll be able to do this.

**Shain:** It's gonna take a little more then the Force to take that base. (everyone looks at Shain who is leaning against the doorway arms crossed) Wait till we can get the everyone together and storm that group, and then we'll find Cody.

**Willie:** Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to go in against those three, just you and a padawan. No offence, Jordin.

**Jordin:** (waves his hand) Non- taken.

**Andrew:** What about Shain's little brother, Josh?

**Shain:** Think battle strategy. Nathan Ingram would be best to take him.

**Anthony:** What about Joel? Fusion against amped force?

**Josh S.:** Nah, we can take 'm, bro. But if you want, you can stop by and help us out. Shain, you and Cassandra are going to Mustafar to pick up Nathan.

**Shain:** You want me to go face someone who controls lava?

**Aria:** (patronizing) I _thought _your lightsaber allowed you to control water.

**Shain:** There _is_ no water on Mustafar!

**Aria:** (snorts) For the planet to exist, there _has_ to be water.

**Shain:** Not if the whole dang thing is lava and lava rock!

**Anthony:** Actually, it's zero percent water and thirty-five percent lava.

**Josh S.:** I've been studying Mustafar's water intake. They have tankers going in and out of ports all day every day. Between you and Cassandra, you guys can borrow two for your saber, and then Cassandra can keep bringing you ships.

**Shain:** Ok.

**Josh S.:** Any questions? (he pauses for a moment) Good. We leave immediately, Aria, get some sleep.

**Aria:** I will.

**Josh S.:** Alright, let's move out.

The group head to their ships and take off their separate ways.

Chapter Two

Phase One

**Aria:** So, I have all the ship to myself, huh? Talk about inviting danger... (she thinks for a moment) That's it!

She walks down to the security room and has the guards take a break. She puts the cameras on a feedback loop for twenty minutes, then heads down to Shain's room.

**Aria:** (searching through his collection of crystals) Let's see. If I use mind trick, then they'll only be tortured mentally. But if I use the Force, it could be physical or mental torture - or both! But mind trick's better, in the long run; they're tortured longer.

She grabs the twins' mind trick crystal off the wall and takes it down to sick bay. She opens up the power supply panel to the bacta tank and starts to put the crystal inside, when two clone troopers walk into the room.

**Sketch:** Hey! What are you doing in there?

Aria grabs the mind trick crystal and waves her hand.

**Aria:** (slowly) You never saw me here.

**Crater:** Room's all clear. Let's move on.

She uses a mini-lightsaber to cut a hole in the power supply of the bacta tank before jamming the crystal in the slot, and putting the panel back where it belongs.

**Aria:** That should do it. (chuckles) Sorry, whoever gets put in here next... Ok, maybe not so sorry.

She smiles and leaves.

Scene: Andrew has reached the planet Andowyne in the Outer Rim territories. The planet is mostly forest. The trees are tall with no lower branches. He wanders around for a few hours, until he finds an open field. There sits Elena's ship.

**Andrew:** Well, she's close.

No sooner do the words leave his mouth than out of the trees comes Elena Forish. She lands on his shoulders. Andrew sags a bit, but stays on his feet. She slaps his ears, giving him a massive head- and earache. He hollers in pain. She twists her body, hoping to break his neck. He twists with her and she jerks backwards, pulling Andrew over and laying him flat on his stomach. She rolls forward and opens her red lightsaber with a back-hand grip. Andrew picks himself up off the ground.

**Andrew:** You should've taken me when you had the chance.

He turns on his purple lightsaber. He walks toward Elena and swings from his left. She leans backwards, making him miss. He switches to his left hand, then spins the saber around his back, switching back to the right hand, and strikes toward her mid section... looking her in the eye the whole time. She leans forward as his lightsaber hums by.

She throws a slash at his right arm and he pulls his hilt up so it's pointing down to his right side, grabbing his hilt with his left hand for support. She grins, knowing she can disarm him. She grabs her saber with her left hand and jerks to her right. Andrew spins around with the saber. As he is coming around, he cuts her in half from the waist up.

Before she even starts to fall she is healed. He continues spinning but drops to his knees in mid-spin, taking out her legs. The same thing happens: she is healed faster than his eyes can follow. She strikes down at his head, annoyed that he has gotten two blows in a row. Andrew holds the saber hilt to the right over his head, blocking. He uses the Force to push her over. They stand up and step in, striking at each other and blocking at the same time. Elena's blows are reverse figure-eight strikes.

Andrew has both hands on his lightsaber, defending. After a few rounds of parrying, he thrusts forward, stabbing her in the heart. Her eyes widen as she screams in pain, his lightsaber still sticking in her. She Force-pushes him backwards. He slides back a few feet. The wound takes a while to heal as she is holding her chest.

**Andrew:** (muttering) Of course! She's immortal! Her heart is her weak spot!

**Elena:** You won't do that again!

She dashes forward, then does a aerial flip, spinning her lightsaber under her, burning Andrew's pants. She kicks him in the face on the landing. He stumbles backwards and blocks a blow coming over her head down at him. As soon as the sabers make contact, Andrew elbows her in the eye, then stabs her heart again.

She screams and this time it seems to heal slower. Andrew thinks to himself that if she is immortal, she should have died at the first blow but remembers that the crystals make them invincible. He looks at her neck where the crystal should be dangling, but it isn't there. Next thing he knows, she is up in the air, kicking him in the jaw.

She hits his lightsaber and it flies out of his hand. His eyes grow to be the size of golf balls. He turns around and runs for the tree line. He heads straight for a big round tree and starts to run up it. Being the big guy that he is, instead of flipping over her, he kicks off the tree and back-hands her in the face with a closed fist.

She spins around twice before hitting the ground, knocking her out cold. He quickly runs over to her and searches her for the crystal. He finds it tied to her right wrist. He rips it off and sticks it in his pocket. He grabs the remote control for her ship and sets the auto pilot.

**Andrew:** I'm really sorry about that... I hope you'll forgive me, when you come to.

He picks her up with the Force and sets her in her ship and programs his ship to come to where he is. He takes off and Elena follows, lying unconscious in her cockpit. Once they are back on the Rebellion, Andrew contacts Aria and tells her to meet him in sick bay. He gets there first. He sets up the tank and uses the Force to put her in. Aria walks in as he puts her in. She smiles and walks over to the computer and starts up the bacta tank. Elena seems fine at first, then she starts thrashing around. Aria has a shocked look on her face and pretends she doesn't know what to do.

**Aria:** Something's wrong! What do I do?

Andrew rushes to the controls and presses a few buttons. Nothing happens. He tries to shut down the tank but there is no response. He picks up Elena's lightsaber off the table, turns his and hers on and throws the lightsabers at the top and bottom of the tank. Water leaks everywhere and he pulls her out of the glass before it smashes all over the floor. Elena wakes up, shaking uncontrollably. Aria rushes to her.

**Aria:** (acting worried) Elena, are you ok? Say something!

She continues shaking, and says nothing.

**Aria:** Andrew, what happened to her?

**Andrew:** I don't know! The computer doesn't know what know what it's saying.

He hurries around the computer and puts his hand over her head, attempting to read what is happening. Fear washes over him as soon as he tries. He falls over backwards, shaking in fear of the images going though his head.

Aria stands up and grabs two needles filled with a sedative to knock them out.

**Aria:** I'm going to put you both in quarantine, so whatever this is doesn't spread further. Ok? Andrew?

She sticks them both with the needles, leaving them with nightmares. She picks them up with the Force and lays them on the medical beds. She heads toward the door, smugly proud of herself.

**Aria: **Sweet dreams, you two.

She laughs as she heads down the hall way.

Chapter Three

Anybody find it Ironic?

Anthony makes his way out to Malachor V. Upon sight, the planet is pure evil, even in its restored state. It looks like the galaxy's biggest asteroid, with an atmosphere. The planet is black and seems broken. Green electricity jumps at random through the atmosphere. Anthony starts the landing cycle, in case something happens.

He enters the atmosphere where it's clear. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity strikes his ship. Alarms are going off everywhere. He glides his Jedi Starfighter into a ravine, but his left wing smashes into the edge of the ravine, obliterating it and sending him into a spin. The ship crashes into the ravine.

After rolling a few times the ship slides to a stop. Anthony is unconscious for several hours. Finally he awakens. He looks around. The cockpit is completely gone. Blood is trickling down his face. The outside world is pitch black but surrounding him is light, coming from his crystal and body. He checks himself for any broken bones. Nothing appears to be broken. He climbs out of what is left of his ship.

**Anthony:** God, you _are_ good.

He climbs up out of the ravine and looks around into nothingness. All around him in every direction there is darkness except for the six-foot-diameter surrounding him where the light starts to fade into darkness.

**Carl:** You know, you being lit up like that makes this all too easy.

**Anthony:** Really? What makes you think that?

**Carl:** A six foot gap isn't hard to get through.

Anthony jumps into the air and uses a Force-repulse, only instead of the Force destroying everything around him, light retakes the planet. The glow reveals the black six-foot-six silhouette of Carl, almost as if he is a shadow himself.

**Carl:** Before you face me, you must face yourself.

A shadow version of Anthony forms from the ground. He has black eyes and grey skin. He is standing in the same position as Anthony, his lightsaber is black from the core to the glow. The real Anthony looks hard at his "twin", moving his head and squinting his eyes. The shadow does the same. Anthony spins his staff and the shadow does the same. Anthony puts away his lightsaber and the shadow does the same and vanishes.

**Carl:** Dang it... stupid smart people! I wanted you to fight yourself.

**Anthony:** (laughing) Well, _that_ was an oxymoron... Which, if you think of it the word "oxymoron", is oxymoron itself.

Anthony's shadow is behind him. Carl's padawan Sara Ashton, a aqua twi'lek, rises up out of the silhouette. She is on the small side; her head only comes up to the Jedi's chest. She speaks with an Australian accent. She has emerald eyes with crystals in them. Anthony grabs his lightsaber and turns it on. Carl opens his green staff, and his padawan follows suit, activating her twin aqua lightsabers that seem a little darker then they usually do.

Sara swings her lightsabers at Anthony's upper body. Anthony leans back and kicks Sara in the chest, knocking her onto her back. As he puts his foot down, Carl charges, using a butterfly kick. Anthony steps back and swings his saber while Carl is in mid-air. Carl blocks and then strikes in mid-spin. Sara gets back to her feet and the two step in toward Anthony. Sara rolls around Anthony's left side. Carl presses the attack in the front. Anthony splits his lightsaber in two. He holds them off for a few moments.

**Carl:** (quoting John 12: 35) "You are going to have the light just a little while longer. Walk while you have the light, before darkness overtakes you."

**Anthony:** (finishing the verse and adding a little of verse 26) "The man who walks in darkness knows not where he is going. Put your trust in the light while you have it, so that you may become sons of light."

Anthony jumps into the air, and alters his lightsaber beams to shine brightly, temporarily blinding Carl and his padawan. As he comes down, he tries to hit them both on top of the head. But even as the blow falls, Carl melts away into a shadow and disappears. Sara, however, is knocked unconscious.

**Carl:** _I_ am now a weapon. Censes has given me power; he has made me strong.

Anthony clicks his lightsaber back together into a staff.

**Anthony:** (quoting part of Isaiah 54:17) No weapon formed against me shall prosper!

Anthony spins around, striking the remains of a shadow.

**Carl:** (quoting Hebrews 9:27) It is appointed that every man shall die and then face judgment!

Carl appears right in front of Anthony, only instead of his green staff open, he has a orange single-sided lightsaber.

**Anthony:** Whoa!

He quickly spins his staff in front of him. He spins around, deflecting another blow. Carl spins his saber as a taunt, backing off slowly before vanishing. Out of nowhere, Anthony hears Carl cry out in pain.

**Darth Traya:** If you are to defeat darkness, you must strike at the heart of the evil, not downstream where the minor problems are.

Anthony spins around as Carl fades back to normal. Darth Traya, a female Old Republic sith is bent over Carl with her purple lightsaber stuck in his chest. She seems forty years younger then when she died a thousand years ago. She pulls the crystal off his neck and shuts off her lightsaber.

**Darth Traya:** Young one, you are clever beyond your years... but you are still a fool. Thus knowledge is wasted. You spend too much time talking and not enough time studying your opponent. Watch him, follow his movement. Take time to think though. Using a lightsaber is more then a art; it is a larger game of chess that can be manipulated to your advantage and overall, your victory.

**Anthony:** Hm, I'll try that. Why are you helping me?

**Darth Traya:** This Censes does not know the true meaning of the Sith. It takes more than raw power to have what it takes to be a true Dark Lord of the Sith. To be a true Sith is to seek out power and wisdom, for a greater knowledge of the Force. Go, young one; seek out your friend and have this one healed before it is too late.

**Anthony:** Good plan. Say, you wouldn't happen to be joining Josh's rebellion, would you?

**Darth Traya:** No, child. My time has passed. There are those who are warriors and those who are filled with wisdom to aid the mindless fools who are remembered.

**Anthony:** Well, thank you for your help.

**Darth Traya:** Do not think that because I have helped you this once it will change anything. (She turns and starts walking away.) If I ever cross paths with you again, boy, you will not survive the meeting.

Anthony leaves Carl's ship on the planet and takes Sara's B-wing, preparing to go to Mustafar to seek out Shain. Before he takes off, he glances back over his shoulder toward the medical bay.

**Anthony:** Heh, I wonder if anyone else will find it ironic that the goofiest guy ended up with the darkest power?

Chapter Four

Joel

Dudley lands on the outskirts of the Tarko-Se Arena on Cato Neimodia. He walks though the storm troopers like they aren't there. He makes his way into the arena. Joel jumps down from the observation room, throwing eight tennis ball size energy balls - they are clear with orange swirls. Dudley rolls out of the way. Joel lands hard, but isn't affected.

Dudley gets to his feet when he is hit by another fusion ball conjured by Joel's padawan, Luna Hesselan. Dudley is wearing a light weight vibro suit that goes from his head to his toes, so it just annoys him. Luna stands about 5"7" with platinum-blond hair cut shoulder length. Her eyes change colors - today they are hazel.

**Luna Hesselan:** (singing) Got yaaaa.

Dudley picks himself off the ground, annoyed by the albeit weak blast.

**Dudley:** You won't get me again!

Joel fires another shot, but Dudley spins around to his right so he is facing Joel. He pushes Luna with the Force without even looking at her. Joel opens his purple lightsaber. Dudley opens his black saber and charges Joel. Just as Dudley gets to Joel, the Shadow-Jedi jumps to the right, leaving a ball of energy in his place. Dudley hits the energy and a explosion goes off, sending him flying to the center of the ring.

**Joel:** (walking toward Dudley) So unwise.

Dudley uses the Force to bring his saber over to him, then gets up. He turns it on and goes after Joel. Dudley draws his saber back behind his head, then quickly pulls it around with one hand, trying to fake Joel out. Joel spins to the right and attacks Dudley's left side. The crowds' cheering fuels them to fight harder.

Dudley blocks hard then does a thrust strike combo to back Joel off as Luna comes at him with a aggressive two handed downward cross strike on his right. Dudley shifts her strike to the right. He strikes at Joel's legs then back at Luna. Dudley turns back two Joel jabbing him in the face. He quickly moves in and grabs Joel.

Rotating at the hips and bending over he flips Joel over his waist. On his way over Joel's legs knock into Luna making her stumble back. Dudley goes to kill Joel when he is hit in the head by a fusion ball. Dudley's helmet is destroyed and what's left of it flies off his head.

**Luna:** Got ya again.

**Dudley:** (looks at his helmet and back at Luna) You didn't just do that.

Forgetting about Joel he rushes Luna. His saber is in his left hand which is unusual for him seems how he is a righty. She swings at him when he catches her lightsaber hilt and hand in his right hand. He spins toward his right raping her arm around him then ducks and pulls her over his shoulder slamming her into the arena floor.

Dudley now has her blue saber in his hand. He turns around to Joel running at him full speed. Dudley kicks Joel as hard as he can in the stomach then hits him in the back of the head with Luna's hilt. Dudley cuts him straight down with both lightsabers. The crystal and Joel fall to the ground.

Seconds later Luna falls and the crowd drops and falls dead silent. Dudley scoops up Luna and uses the force to carry Joel's parts to Joel's purple starfighter. He sets the auto pilot and does the same for Luna before heading back to the ship.

Chapter Five

Nathan Ingram

Shain and Cassandra are orbiting Mustafar waiting for the daily supply of water to arrive.

**Shain:** Ok, so here's my plan. When the tanker gets here, you're gonna follow the ship and get it to the rendezvous point. I'm going to distract Nathan until you get there.

Shain flips the seat up and grabs the controls.

**Shain:** Ships comin'; let's go.

Cassandra follows the tanker down to a water supply building. She peels off and lands on the other side of the hill. She sneaks around to the landing platform and jumps up to the platform. Then she runs to the back of the tanker and peeks around the corner. A security guard is checking the pilot in. She goes around to the right side of the ship and climbs on board. She makes her way to the cockpit and shuts the doors to the ship. One of the crew members walks though the doorway. She turns around and gets out of the chair.

**Copilot:** Hey! What are you doing on this ship? Who are you?

Cassandra runs at him, then grabs his shoulders and spins around his body. She grabs his neck with her legs and jerks down, flipping him onto his back. She flips to her feet while he is staggering, trying to get up. She kicks him in the rear, knocking him into the pilot's chair and rendering him unconscious. She gets back in the chair and takes off.

By time she reaches Shain, he has already engaged Nathan. Shain is running from a wall of lava. Cassandra locks the propulsion systems in place and runs for the valve controls on the ship. She cracks them wide open, spraying down the lava and cooling it. Shain turns around and pulls the vapors out of the air, controlling the liquid in order to cool off the lava.

**Nathan I.:** You think you're so smart, don't you? Well, take this!

Nathan heats up the rock, turning it into lava and bends it over the water tanker. The ship falls into the river of lava.

**Shain:** (screaming at the top of his lungs) Cassandrraaa!

The ship explodes; water, shrapnel, metal, and lava fly everywhere. Shain pulls what is left of the water out of the air before it can start to fall and throws it at Nathan in one continuous wave of water, knocking him over from the hill of hardened rock he is standing on. Shain jumps into the air from the bottom of the hill to the top.

He spins his blade around to a reverse style in mid-air and grabs it with both hands, ready to land on Nathan. Nathan rolls out of the way, then heats the rock up to a small pool of lava. As Shain starts coming he flicks his elemental lightsaber off, then on changing it to wind. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushes the Jedi over the pool of lava.

He rolls partway down the other side of the hill, sliding to a stop with the beam sticking straight out behind him. He looks back up the hill toward Nathan, who is already back on his feet. His white sabers have a black glow, as they stick out from his gloves. Shain's wind lightsaber sounds like a tornado; the whirlwind is starting to collect red-hot debris from the explosion and the lava and has no core.

He charges up the hill to Nathan with his saber behind him, like a samurai. Nathan waits and steps in with a punch thrust at Shain's head. Shain brings the saber around from his right side and swings it from near his legs up and around to defend. As the sabers connect, Shain jumps into the air and kicks Nathan in the head.

Shain puts his saber away, grabs his opponent's wrist, and throws Nathan over his shoulder. He drops to his knees and proceeds to pummel Nathan's face. He doesn't even take off the crystal. Suddenly, he is thrown from Nathan. Anthony quickly grabs the string and rips it from Nathan's neck. Shain quickly gets to his feet, ready for a fight and then realizes who threw him.

**Anthony:** Shain, what has gotten into you?

**Shain:** (angered) He killed Cassandra!

**Anthony:** (stands for a moment, a little shocked.) That wasn't his fault! He was under Censes' control! You can't blame him for that. And besides, you can bring her back, remember? You have your healing crystal!

**Shain:** She's in a river of lava! She's gone! I can't heal her if there's nothing left to her!

**Anthony:** Oh, Shain... I'm so sorry... I didn't know... But you need to let her go... it's already affecting you.

**Shain:** Anthony, this whole war has affected me! This is why I left to begin with! We've lost two people _forever _to this war!

Shain turns around and sits down, facing the river of lava. Anthony walks down and sits next to Shain.

**Anthony:** I know this is killing you, Shain but you need to rest in the fact that both of them were saved and have peace. You thought you were over this when you came back, and obviously you're not... (closes his eyes) Dear magnificent, wonderful, majestic, loving Savior, I pray for strength right now as You have thrown this crazy trial at us.

I pray that Shain will learn to rest, trust, and rely on You in this hard time as two of our friends have gone home to be with You permanently. Please heal these open wounds in our leader so he can continue the role he once had in our lives. I pray that Your will be done. In Jesus' name, Amen.

**Shain:** (trying not to cry) Thanks, man...

**Anthony:** No problem. Come on; what do ya say we go heal Carl, Sara, and Nathan?

**Shain:** What are their injuries?

**Anthony:** Well, let's see. You smashed Nathan's face in, Carl was stabbed by Darth Traya and Sara took a nasty blow to the head.

**Shain:** Traya? As in, Kreia Traya?

**Anthony:** Well, she was about forty years younger but I'd say so, by the way she spoke. It was like she had a younger body but the same knowledge from when she died, it's weird ya know?.

**Shain:** Wow... yea man, if I ever turned to the dark side, that's who I'd want to train me. She's got more knowledge and wisdom than Yoda; only Yoda is stronger...

**Anthony:** She's pretty smart.. Hey, I wonder if there's a Jedi version of her and if she's just as smart?

**Shain:** Why not? There's been a lot of doubles due to the orb. Why not two of her?

The two get up and put Nathan on Sara's B-wing. Shain heals the three of them.

**Shain:** I'm gonna go put Cassandra's Jedi starfighter on auto pilot to bring it back to the Rebellion. See ya back at the ship.

**Anthony:** Alright, man; see ya.

Shain leaves the ship and goes down to the river where the ship blew up. There isn't anything left to the ship. He scans the area, hoping to see some remains, but finds nothing. He goes to her ship, sets a course for the cruiser and sets off for home himself. By time he gets to the ship, Anthony is just docking. Aria is there to "greet" them.

**Aria:** How was your trip, boys?

**Anthony:** Well, mine went well. I met Darth Traya, and she killed Carl.

**Aria:** Yes! (she covers her mouth, faking remorse) I'm sorry; I know he's you're friend, but he is a little on the obnoxious side...

The two wait for Shain's smart remark, but Shain just shrugs his shoulders and heads into Sara's ship to help them get to sick bay.

**Aria:** Is he ok? (she peeks around Anthony and sees that Cassandra's ship is empty)

**Anthony:** No, he isn't. Cassandra died...

**Aria:** (pretending to care) Oh, no! That's terrible!

**Anthony:** Yeah... He beat Nathan with his bare hands.

**Aria:** Can't he heal her? How did she die?

**Anthony:** Apparently, the ship she was flying got covered in lava, then blew up. She didn't make it out in time.

**Aria:** (grimacing) That's awful!

Sara, Carl, and Shain come off the ship. Shain is using the Force to carry Nathan. The five head down to sick bay for Nathan to rest. Shain revives Joel and notices that one of the bacta tanks is smashed and that Elena and Andrew are both lying on sick bunkers, out cold.

**Shain:** What happened to these two?

**Aria:** (innocently) I don't know. They've been thrashing around for a few days now. I had to put them out to calm them down.

Shain walks over to them and senses they are afraid. He heals the two and they begin to calm down. Aria looks slightly annoyed, but it is almost impossible to tell.

**Carl: **What did this to them?

**Aria:** I can't explain it. Elena had it first, then Andrew got it after trying to see what the problem was. I'm no doctor, but I think Elena might have brought some kind of disease with her when Andrew brought her here. It was so weird.

**Anthony:** Really?... Interesting...

**Shain:** I... (has a theory but isn't sure, he so doesn't say anything) pfft, yeah, I? I mean what happened, guys?

**Elena:** Shain!

**Shain:** Hey, what happened to ya in there?

**Elena:** I don't know; one minute, I'm fighting Andrew, and the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by poisonous snakes... I must have died a thousand times! (shivers)

**Carl:** Andrew?

**Andrew:** (shaking) My little brother was killed several times over, several different ways.

**Shain:** No one has amped fear, do they?

**Anthony:** No, but there are mind trick crystals.

**Aria:** (snapping her fingers) There have been Sith in and out of the ship ever since they formed the fleet! Maybe one of them did it!

**Shain:** Sloow down there, Aria. It could be, but I don't think they're gonna pull something that's not gonna kill us. And why would they use mind tricks when their numbers would squish us before we could fire back? It's not them; we have a traitor.

**Carl:** Well, we can't figure out who's the traitor now, so why don't we do something. Like, I don't know, help someone?

**Anthony:** What about Josh Sietsma? I know I couldn't handle fighting those three.

**Andrew:** Yeah, but Josh also kicks more butt then you.

**Shain:** Somebody should stay behind in case Nathan, Joel and Luna comes too.

**Elena:** Aria and I will!

**Aria: **And we'll keep our eyes open for anything strange.

**Carl:** Okey dokey, sounds good, lets gooo!

**Shain:** (Andrew Carl, Anthony leave the room for the hanger.) That was strange...

Chapter Six

Paul and Mike

Josh and Jordin land next to what appears to be a brand new round arena shaped building that is a shiny silver with bright white lights around it. Josh and Jordin are standing at about a quarter mile away and can hear screaming fans. There is a perfect path way leading straight to the arena.

**Jordin:** Race ya!

Jordin takes off running, using Force speed to making him go faster.

**Josh S.:** Oh yeah?

Josh watches for a few moments as his padawan heads down the silvery path, his long black Jedi braid trailing him. He waits about fifteen seconds and the dashes forward. Josh easily beats his young padawan down the path. Josh looks up to the top of the arena, then turns his head around, looking to see how far back his padawan is. Jordin is just slowing to a stop when Josh sees him.

**Josh S.:** What do you think? Take the door? Or scale the wall?

**Jordin:** (breathing heavily) Can we just... use the door?

**Josh S.:** No fun, but ok.

Josh opens one of his green lightsabers and cuts a hole out of the door. He pulls the doors out with the Force and lays it against the side of the building. He enters into a dark hallway. The only light is from the red-hot steel, the light coming in the doorway, and Josh's lightsaber. Two red blasters fire from the same area. The bottom of Josh's lightsaber comes up, spins around and blocks the shots with both hands on the hilt.

Jordin sits and watches his masters movements as more shots are fired. Josh is spinning and to the untrained eye, it is a simple fight. But to his padawan's trained senses, his motions are instructions.

Josh turns so he is facing away ninety degrees away from Jordin to his left, then he pulls his second lightsaber out, spins wide, then jerks them while letting go, making them spin in mid-air.

He then crosses his hands and catches them after four spins, pushing his arms into the air. Jordin quickly starts to jump from ledge to ledge toward the roof. The last one is a bit further than the other ones. He catches onto the edge with his upper arms. He looks up and sees a seven foot droid standing in front of him.

**Jordin:** Oh, no...

The droid grabs Jordin by the head and throws him across the roof. He slides to a stop at the feet of Elizabeth May. He looks up at her. She has short black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

**Jordin:** (a little dazed.) Oh, hey, Lizzy; nice to see you here.

**Elizabeth:** Shut up.

The droid comes down, picks him up and tosses him again. Meanwhile, Josh has worked his way through the main hall way. He starts running down the hall way. All sorts of darts start flying at him. Earth guns are firing as well as flame throwers. Josh only has only one lightsaber out. As he went over obstacles he spun his lightsaber blocking blasters.

He comes up to a flame thrower that is built into the ground. He ducks below some darts then jumps up with his body stretched out then he twist as three more darts fly at him. He lands on the other side. He makes it over to the other side sweating and breathing hard. He looks back at the obstacles he just went through.

**Josh S.:** Dang, Mike; just let me fight ya...

He turns around and walks though the door into a dark hall way. As he continues down the next hall way the crowed gets louder and louder. He gets to the end and looks around and knocks three times on the door. He steps back and the door opens.

He is blinded by light for a few moments. As his vision starts to return he starts to see hundreds of battle droids. Each one is custom built. Some have blades others have blasters. A few even have earth-kind of weapons. He cracks his knuckles.

**Josh S.:** Let's get to work.

Scene changes to Jordin standing at one end of the roof. The droid he was fighting falls to the ground in pieces. Jordin jumps up over the droid doing a front flip on the way over.

**Elizabeth:** Show off.

**Jordin:** I'm not a show off. I don't need to show off. Besides, I'm not even the best of us kids.

Elizabeth's brown eyes turn black with anger. She turns on a dark blue lightsaber. Jordin puts away his single hilt and pulls out a blue staff. Jordin picks up a chunk of droid with the force and charges at Elizabeth. Jordin gets about fifteen feet out when he breaks the lightsaber apart into two pieces, pulls them back and throws them at Elizabeth one at a time.

The right first then the left. When he throws the left saber he spins around to the right with his left arm. After it leaves his arm he ducks down and legs sweeps her. The chunk of droid gets really close to Jordin as he goes under. She falls flat on her face. Jordin after he is clear of her pops up into the air with the metal behind him and smashes it into her.

Her and droid falls though the roof because as Jordin went under He pulled out two lightsaber knives from his boots and cut the roof weakening it. Jordin's break staff lightsaber comes flying back to him. He catches each lightsaber and clicks them back together.

He shuts it off and runs over to the whole when Paul shoots by him. There is lightning trailing Paul and Jordin falls backwards. Paul is using the lightning to make him hover. He looks down at Jordin, who is amazed at the power.

Paul wastes no time and electrocutes Jordin. Jordin cries out to his master though the force. Josh here's his call but is pinned down in the entryway and cannot do Anything to help his suffering padawan. Michael is creating and commanding droids to attack Josh.

After Paul put Jordin out of commission he goes back into a power generator room where he powers up every droid and the entire arena. Josh is extremely exhausted now from what seems to be a hopeless never ending fight. Suddenly they here an explosion and then the hum of about fifteen clone gunships breaking into the atmosphere.

**Dudley:** Clear a spot out around that door, and create a perimeter.

The ships clear out the area and create a U shape safe zone around the doors. Clones and Jedi poor out from the ships heading for the door. The ships firing while they are still there then they take off. Mike grabs two of them with the forces and uses them to change into a giant exso-suit. The Clones start firing at the droids. Everyone is yelling due to all the blaster fire.

**Carl:** We are so dead.

**Josh S.:** Not yet, we're not.

Dudley, Anthony and Andrew all step out around the corner. Dudley's lightsaber is black with a white glow. Anthony's staff is split into two parts. The three boys are giving the clones some cover.

**Shain:** Where is Jordin?

**Josh S.:** I sent him up on the roof. He should be down by now. I'm goin to find him.

**Shain:** I'll go with you! Carl, we are gonna need a distraction.

**Carl:** How come I'm _always_ the distraction?

Carl uses his weakened power to cover his presence, going behind Michael. He slashes Michael's legs, then stabs them. The other Jedi run into the fight. Shain and Josh head up over the wall into the stands then up onto the roof.

**Anthony:** Where are they going?

**Carl:** They went to find Jordin!

Carl gets thrown from Michael's back. Shain and Josh get to the roof and the two look around and spot Jordin lying next to a whole in the roof. The two run over to Jordin. By time they get to to him, Shain's crystal has already healed him. Josh slides on his knees to see if he's ok.

**Josh S.:** You ok!

**Jordin:** Yeah, I'm alright. Paul caught me by surprise.

**Shain:** Which way did he go?

He and Josh stand up.

**Jordin:** Down the hole.

Before anyone can react, Shain jumps down the hole.

**Josh S.:** Shain, wait!

**Jordin:** Why do you bother? You know _he_ doesn't plan any attacks.

Josh sighs, jumps in the hole and Jordin follows. Inside it is dark. Shain pulls his gray hoodie up over his head and turns on his cyan reverse blade. Josh and Jordin walk up to Shain. Josh is on the left of Shain and Jordin on one side. Suddenly there is a bright flash of lightning that hits a rail heading out to the arena.

Paul electrocutes the walls turning on the lights. Josh spins his two lightsabers as they open. Jordin opens his blue reverse blades. Paul uses the force to take off his black leather Harley Davison jacket and turns on two red lightsaber with a reverse grip.

**Josh S.:** Jordin stand down, Shain and I got this.

**Shain:** I suggest you back down Paul and surrender. I'd rather much not hurt you.

**Paul:** You should have turned. It's too bad I have to kill my best friend.

**Josh S.:** (whispers) I'll take the left, first you—

Before Josh can finish his sentence, Shain has darted toward Paul - they have been friends since kindergarten, when Paul moved to Shain's church. Josh jolts forward. Shain has his saber in his right hand and blocks a slash from Paul.

Shain spins around to stab him and Josh hits the fight thrusting at Paul. Paul spins his left saber and spins around to his left and electrocutes Shain. Shain flies backward and smashes though the wall.

Jordin joins the fight in a heartbeat. Jordin flips sideways over Paul. Paul blocks with his left arm as Jordin goes over and spins his saber attacking Josh. Jordin slashes Paul in the back. Paul acts like nothing happened and kicks Josh in the face and swings his lightsabers at Josh. Shain comes up out of the rubble and charges Paul without a lightsaber on. Paul is pushing everything he's got on Jordin while Josh is trying to rebound.

Shain attempts to tackle Paul from behind. Paul spins around and kicks Shain as he flies toward him and Shain falls into Josh. Paul's back is now facing Jordin. Jordin opens the other half of his staff and tries to stab Paul. Paul spins his sabers behind his back and spins to his right slashing at Jordin. Jordin blocks with the other end.

Paul disarms the young padawan, who knows he's in trouble. Paul swings back to finish him. Jordin covers his head and shuts his eyes. He hears a saber ignite then nothing but humming sabers. He opens his eyes to find Paul's head lying at his feet and Shain standing with his hand stretched out.

**Jordin:** (scared by the head, he jumps.) Whoa!

Shain heals Paul and takes his crystal. Josh and Shain laugh 'cause he jumped.

**Jordin: **Really!

**Shain: **Jordin, Sara's B-wing should be out front waiting for you by now. Take Paul back to the Rebellion.

**Jordin:** Yes, Master Shain.

He picks up Paul's body with the force and jumps out of the whole.

**Shain:** Don't call me master!

**Josh S.:** We should check on the guys.

Shain jumps though the whole. Josh sees Michael's padawan Elizabeth under a chunk of roof. He uses the Force to lift it off from her and jumps out of the whole with her trailing him. Jordin is walking down the roof and Shain is standing at the edge looking over a battle that isn't so pretty.

**Josh S.:** Shain, don't let your crystal heal her and come here! Jordin, hold on a sec.

They come back and look at Elizabeth, who has broken bones and is scraped up really bad.

**Shain:** Take her back to the ship; don't let her come to. Josh...

Shain runs toward the inside of the arena and does a one eighty front flip into the arena opening the water blade as he flips. Josh follows. When Shain lands he flicks his saber off and on again changing it to wind. Suddenly a tornado starts to form. Josh runs inside the arena doors where the rest of the Jedi and clones are hiding. Michael punches his exo-suit's hands into the ground and digs in. His droid army gets sucked away but Michael remains perfectly fine. Josh looks out as the tornado disappears.

**Josh S.:** (yelling) Chaarrge!

The clones round the corner and start blasting him. Michael turns his auto turrets into shield generators. The more the clones fire the stronger Michael's shields get.

**Shain:** Hold your fire!

Michael's suit starts repairing. A chunk of metal is torn from the walls and inters his shields. A metal pack forms on his back leading to a gun in his hands. Josh, Carl, Dudley and Andrew all charge out sabers drawn. Michael turns to the group and fires a icy blast at them freezing the two cousins Carl and Andrew.

**Shain:** Two can play at that game. Josh and Dudley, take out the shield generator on the roof!

Shain flicks his elemental saber on and off but this time a long brown rock that is shaped like a lightsaber core comes out. Then it explodes. There are little white glowing things flying around the beam. The glow is a bright healing green. Chunks of rock are floating around the lightsaber, almost like asteroids orbiting a planet.

**Michael:** (laughs) What are you gonna do with that?

**Shain:** Well, it was kinda on the spot, but I was thinkin' bury you alive.

Small rocks start to collect on the shield. Michael aims his freeze ray at Shain. Michael fires and Shain flicks his saber off and on, bends the ice into water, then around onto Mike's suit. He freezes the suit where it is but leaves a hole to get to his chest. Dudley and Josh finish off the generators.

Shain walks up to Michael and holds his hand out. Michael starts yelling at Shain not to take his crystal. Shain uses the Force to pull it off his neck. Michael passes out due to sudden loss of power. Josh and Dudley jump off the roof and walk up next to Shain.

**Dudley:** (sarcastically) Well, that was hard.

Shain melts the ice off from Andrew and Carl, then shuts off the lightsaber and stumbles a little.

**Josh S.:** Dude, you ok!

**Shain:** I can't see... so... tired.

Shain collapses to his knees, then drops completely to the ground.

**Josh S.:** Stay with me, buddy. (yelling) Carl, call your padawan in here with the ship!

**Andrew:** I think the saber drains his energy...

Andrew calls in the clone ships and Carl calls his padawan. Josh heals Elizabeth with Shain's crystal but she remains unconscious. They all climb on a ship and head for the rebellion.

Chapter Seven

The Murder

When they arrive they take the four to the medical bay and Elena and Aria since that the boys are back and come to them. Nathan Joel ad Luna woke up while they were gone.

**Elena:** What happened to Shain!

**Carl:** That's what we are here to find out, silly.

**Aria:** Is he ok? (thinks to herself) Sticklebacks! I missed the chance to kill him myself!

**Dudley:** He lost vision and past out.

**Medical Droid:** (the droid examines him) Shain needs rest, his lightsaber seems to be draining him, making him extremely exhausted.

**Andrew:** And loss of vision?

**Medical Droid:** Also exhaustion. He blacked out after shutting it off. He should be running under normal parameters in no time.

**Aria:** (turns to Josh) Revan showed up while you guys were gone. He has been hanging around on the ship. I still don't trust him...

**Elena:** I like him! (grins) I think he should pick the good guys' side!

**Nathan I.:** You're just nervous 'cause of the situation.

**Josh S.:** I am gonna go find Revan. (Shain stirs as soon as he says that) Be right back.

Aria hangs around the group for a while.

**Aria:** I'm going to go find a book to read. Let me know if he comes to.

**Joel:** Who has time for books anymore?

Ignoring Joel he leaves the room, shapeshifts into Revan and follows Josh down the hallway.

"**Revan":** I think you were looking for me?

In the medical bay, Shain stirs like he is having a nightmare.

**Josh S.:** Yeah.

Josh turns around and walks up to "Revan".

"**Revan":** Good. I have a message for you.

She opens her lightsaber up into his chest. Shain jolts awake in a cold sweat.

Aria puts Josh's body in his room, shapeshifts back to herself and finds Revan.

**Aria:** Revan, Admiral Sietsma wanted me to tell you that he wants you to to go to the Korriban system right away and take out the Jedi there. He wants you to get them to join you us.

**Revan:** It will be done. Thank you for the message.

**Aria:** My pleasure.

Revan gets in the Ebon hawk and takes off immediately. Shain jumps up off the bed in sick bay and runs for the security camera room. The group follows.

**Joel****:** Where are you going?

**Elena:** Shain! What's wrong!

Aria sees the group walking very quickly though the halls and catches up with them. Shain darts into the security room and brings up the security footage from Josh's murder. Aria is standing in the back, ready for a fight, just in case she is discovered. The group is shocked at what the the holo-vid shows.

**Shain:** … It can't be... This can't be correct! I don't get it...

**Andrew:** Just what did you see while you were out?

**Shain:** Well... I thought I saw our traitor...

**Elena:** Who did you think it was?...

Shain turns and looks over the group at Aria. Aria conceals her fright with some difficulty and manages to look innocent.

**Shain:** I saw... Aria.

The group gasp in shock.

**Aria:** Me? You're crazy! I'm a brainiac, not a traitor!

**Luna.:** So the holo-vid says it was Revan but the Force is telling you it was Aria?

**Sara:** Maybe the Force was telling you that there was a traitor?

**Shain:** Yeah... Maybe... split up and find Josh's body so I can heal him.

The group leaves the room, except for Aria and Shain.

**Aria:** You don't actually think that I-

**Shain:** Look, I don't know what I actually think. Everything's pointing to you, except for that holo-vid. Which is physical evidence. I definitely don't want to believe it's one of my adopted family members. Especially with what has happened with D.J. and Cassandra… Truth is, you haven't been right since coming back from the Jedi temple.

**Aria:** I'm sorry. I know I haven't been myself lately. With D.J being gone, and then getting beaten Censes... I'm not going to lie - it's affecting me. Hearing about poor Cassandra, too… She was such a sweet girl. It's not fair!

**Shain:** I know… I wish there was something I could have done for them, But it was too late for D.J. and without a body I couldn't help Cassie… we should go find Josh's body and track down Revan.

**Aria:** Ok.

The group searches the ship but can't find his body anywhere. Aria goes to Josh's room and hides his body better. She exits his room, but realizes Andrew, Carl, Sara, and Luna are coming down the hallway, checking the rooms as they go by.

**Aria:** I've checked these rooms at this end. They're all clear. I hope we find him soon!

**Sara:** Me too! I'd hate to think we lost another person.

The group continues to search for Josh's body but isn't having much luck. On Korriban, Revan isn't faring much better.

Chapter Eight

Sarah

Eve and Jacklinea land on Nar Shaddaa, another city world. There are thousands of bounty hunter, Mandalorian, mercenary and smugglers roaming the streets of the smuggler's moon. The girls rent a landing pad and start walking the streets.

**Jacklinea:** There she is!

Sarah whips around and sees the girls charging though the crowd. Eve and Jacklinea get to where she was and they trip. They look back at where they tripped and there sits Sarah, meditating.

**Eve:** Quick, grab her crystal!

The two twist around and reach for where her crystal is supposed to be, but it's not there. The two feel blasters stuck to the back of their heads.

**Aurra Sing:** One wrong move and you're dead. Get up slowly.

The two girls get up and turn around slowly with their hands in the air. There stands Bossk, Jango Fett, and Cad Bane.

**Eve:** (using her Force link to talk to Jacklinea) These guys are so out of our league...

**Jacklinea:** (also using the bond) Sarah is Aurra. Go!

Jacklinea twist Aurra's arms around behind her. Sarah jumps bodies again this time into Eve. Jacklinea watches as the crystal comes off Aurra. Eve grabs her blue staff.

**Jacklinea:** I can live with this.

Eve wings the right side of her staff at head. Jacklinea ducks and Eve flips the saber around underneath her arm. Jacklinea jolts forward and hits her master in the stomach. Eve doubles over and Jacklinea jumps, spins around and swings her fist into the back of Eve's head. Sarah jumps bodies again this time to a small time Ithorian bounty hunter.

Eve stumbles forwards and falls to the ground unconscious. Sarah pulls out two blaster pistols and starts firing at Jacklinea. She opens one end of her staff and starts deflecting blaster shots. Jacklinea closes in on the Ithorian and she hits it in the hand by defecting one of it's own shots. It drops it's blaster and roars with its four throats.

Jacklinea is knocked over by the sound waves; the streets are cleared for the most part, with only a few people staying to watch the fight. Jacklinea covers her ears until the alien is done yelling and Sarah jumps bodies again back to Eve. Eve gets up and Jacklinea uses the Force to grab a thermal detonator from a bounty hunter's belt. She runs at Eve and kills the "off" switch. She quickly grabs Eve and puts the detonator in her hands.

**Jacklinea:** (yelling at the top of her lungs) Bomb!

The streets clear and Sarah looks worried. Then she smiles and throws it at Jacklinea, releasing the timer. Jacklinea has a look of panic on her face. It doesn't last long. She reaches out with the Force and grabs the thermal detonator and sends it up into the air, blowing out the nearby windows. A little glass falls due to the explosion.

Sarah leaves Eve's body and heads up the street toward Jacklinea very quickly. Jacklinea picks up Sarah's body with the Force and brings it up into the crystal. Sarah's body relaxes. Jacklinea quickly cuts the string on Sarah's neck. Sarah passes out, as expected, and Jacklinea Force-pulls it to herself, sticking it in her pocket. She helps Eve to her ship and squeezes herself in. The girls take off for Dantooine. When Sarah gets back and comes too she has a happy reunion with her little brother Joel.

Chapter Nine

Benjamin

Jacob and Jordan land on Obi-Wan's home world of Stewjon in search of their eleven year old brother. The planet is mostly grasslands and fields. The field they land in has about fifteen boulders spaced out though out the area. Ben's ship is on the far side of the rocks. Jacob and Jordan land on the other side. Jacob opens his green lightsaber and Jordan activates his blue. Jordan is holding his saber with two hands off to his right side and Jacob is carrying his in his right hand, with the blade relaxed toward the ground. The twins know all too well how to push their older brother into a fight.

**Jacob:** Come on, Ben; are you too scared to fight us?

**Jordan:** Yeah, Ben! Are you chicken? (starts making chicken noises)

Benjamin teleports about ten feet in front of the two, who are now in the middle of the boulders.

**Jordan:** There's the wimp.

**Ben:** Shut _up_!

Ben starts to run forward then vanishes and reappears several times each time getting closer to the twins. Ben strikes Jordan first. Jordan panics and Jacob steps forward and pushes Ben's orange staff to the right. Ben spins around and tries to stab Jacob. Jordan grabs Jacob with one arm and pulls him over. Ben goes to pounce on Jordan, but Jacob uses the Force to change his course.

The twins stand up as Ben flashes away. They stand back-to-back, touching each other to sense each other's movements. Ben teleports down beside the two with his lightsaber split apart. He thrusts his sabers forward; one blade aimed at Jacob, the other at Jordan. Synchronized, they spin to the right, deflecting Benjamin's blow. Still moving as one, they stab at Ben. Just before the blades hit, Ben disappears into thin air right before their very eyes.

**Jacob:** How are we supposed to beat him if we can't hit him?

Ben reappears behind the twins and slashes with everything he's got. Jordan, who is standing on the right, jumps forward. Jacob drops and leg sweeps his brother. Ben falls hard. Jacob tries to take a swipe at the crystal, but he fails. Jordan is picking himself up out of the grass and Jacob does a one-handed backflip.

They stand back-to-back again, ready for Ben to reappear. Ben appears in front of Jordan, and attempts to stab him. Jordan blocks, then Jacob spins around Jordan's left side and clashes sabers with his brothers. Jacob grabs Jordan's lightsaber hilt as Jordan drops to his knees. Jacob swings Jordan's lightsaber around as he spins, catching Ben off guard and cutting across his shoulders, killing him instantly. The crystal falls to the ground.

**Jacob:** Yeah!

**Jordan:** Dude, that was awesome!

**Jacob:** (cocky) I know. Come on; let's get Ben in his ship and get him to Shain.

**Jordan:** Ok.

The twins carry Ben to his ship and set the auto pilot for the Rebellion.

Chapter Ten

The Slip-up

It is late afternoon and the twins have just got back with Benjamin. Shain has already healed him, reuniting four of the five brothers. Sarah woke up and is reunited with her little brother Joel. They weren't able to find Josh Sietsma's body in time for Shain to heal him; Aria was able to keep his body hidden long enough.

However, they did find it eventually and gave him a proper burial on Dantooine. The group is hurt once again by a death and relations are touchy with the Sith, with the fleet admiral dead and Revan's sudden disappearance. It could mean the end of their alliance.

Josh's death has forced Shain to step up and take a responsibility that he would rather not have. The group turns in early because they want to get an early start on getting the rest of the group the next day not to mention being emotionally exsosted.

Shain is having an awful time sleeping; tossing and turning in his dreams, his mind burning with the impossible certainty that Aria is going to strike again. Meanwhile, Aria is in the hanger, short-circuiting Anthony's, Willie's, and Shain's ships. Finally Shain wakes up and quickly gets the group together except for Aria, Jacob, Jordan, Ben, and the padawans.

**Shain:** I've been having premonitions from the Force.

**Joel:** Premonitions?

**Nathan I.:** What have these premonitions been telling you?

**Shain:** I keep having nightmares that Aria is our traitor, not Revan.

**Elena:** That's crazy, Shain!

**Andrew:** Do you have any proof?

**Shain:** A few months ago, Aria left to fight Censes by herself and came back badly beaten. She's had two bruises on her left and right arm ever since... they're _still_ purple. I think Censes may have implanted crystals in her. Also, Josh went to talk to Revan and Aria left soon after. I think some how she was able to control Revan to do that. Or something to the effect of getting Revan to kill Josh. She also was acting weird when she came back—

**Sarah:** Ok, Shain, I believe you. I wasn't there for most of it, but Eve and Elena told me.

**Paul:** Well, man, what are you gonna do about her?

**Anthony:** Yeah, Aria will pick us all off one by one if we don't do anything.

**Willie:** (joking) Hm, I wonder why I wasn't the first to go?

**Michael:** Rule number one of betraying your team: _never_ kill off the ones you hate first.

**Dudley:** (joking) Mike, you know you would kill me first if you got the chance.

**Michael:** Meh, that's probably true.

**Dudley:** Oh, well... thanks, Mike; I love you, too.

**Joel:** Guys, let's focus!

**Eve: **Poor Aria is being tortured by Censes's control as we speak!

**Joel:** Shain, what's your plan?

**Shain:** Well, if we all go after her, she'll run. And as far as I know, she might already think that I suspect her. Someone with two lightsabers should go after her, 'cause you are gonna have to cut both her arms off at once…

**Carl:** Why arms? I thought the shadow crystals usually hung around their neck?

**Elena:** Yeah. It doesn't make any since to attack the arms when they're around her neck.

**Nathan I.:** Keep with the program, people: the crystals _are _in her arms. The bruises are where Censes implanted the crystals.

**Carl:** Ooohh…

**Elena:** (smacking Nathan) Shut up; you know I'm slow.

**Anthony:** Who's facing Aria?

**Eve:** Why not you? Your staff is a break staff, isn't it?

**Anthony:** It is…

**Shain:** That's not a bad idea, actually. Anthony's style will be good.

**Sarah:** What will the rest of us do?

**Shain:** Go back to bed. If we all come in on her location, she'll run and then we'll have to track her down. I'd rather not waste time doing that.

**Dudley: **Shouldn't we have one person stay up just in case?

**Eve:** Good idea, but who's going to stay up?

**Willie:** I will.

**Carl:** (being a goofball) Yes, we know you're Will.

The sillier kids in the group laugh, except Shain.

**Anthony:** You guys should get back to bed; we'll be along once we get her back.

**Sarah:** (joking) Yes, sir.

.

Everyone leaves, except for Shain. He takes off his crystal and hands it to Will.

**Shain:** Will, you keep Anthony and yourself safe. I don't want any more fatalities, specially not my bros.

**Anthony:** You consider _all_ us guys bros.

**Shain:** True…

**Willie:** Later, B-rad.

**Shain:** Later, Wilber; Antwan.

The guys walk into the hanger where Aria is messing with the life supports on the boy's Jedi Starfighters; she doesn't sense the boys coming. Willie walks up to his ship where she is working and ducks down beside it.

**Willie:** Whatcha doin'?

Aria jumps and hits her head on the starfighter.

**Aria:** Ouch! You scared me… what are you two still doing up?

**Willie:** Oh, I don't know... just out tryin' to make sure you don't kill anyone else.

Her expression darkens, and she kicks Willie in the face. She uses the Force to blast his ship into the ceiling. Anthony pulls out his split staff in two pieces. Aria flips to her feet, then uses both hands to Force-blast the boys at the same time. Anthony hits the wall and Willie slides across the floor. The ship starts to fall. Aria jumps to her right, out of the way of the starfighter. As she moves toward Willie, she activates her pink lightsabers.

Willie flips to his feet, opening his teal lightsaber. Anthony flips over Will's burning ship, turning one lightsaber on as he lands. The boys rush her from both sides simultaneously. Anthony strikes with his right hand first, gripping his hilt with two hands. Willie swings hard, flowing right to high left. He then starts striking left, then right, repeatedly, and as fast as he can. Sometimes he strikes high, and sometimes he strikes low, but always with the same pattern. Aria is easily defending against Willie with a fencing style.

After a few seconds, Aria gets tired of toying with the boys; she leg-sweeps Willie, then comes around to Anthony, knocking his saber away and kicking him in the face in one motion. He opens his other saber and blocks Aria's attempt to cut him in three pieces.

Willie sits up and uses the Force to push on the back of Aria's legs. She drops to her knees and Anthony strikes down on the middle of her arms, cutting them off. But he cuts too low and misses the crystals. She Force-heals herself and swings her sabers at Anthony, who counters and locks sabers with her. By now, Willie is up and he grabs her from behind.

She shape shifts into a Nexu, the same type of beast that Viceroy Nute Gunray sent after Padme at the start of the Clone Wars. It is a big dog-like creature that stands about as tall as Willie. It has razor-sharp teeth and spikes on the upper back. It's tail is very long and round. She wards the boys away from her.

**Willie:** Did you know she could do that?

**Anthony:** I had no idea...

Suddenly, Aria turns toward her ship and morphs back into herself, climbs in, and takes off for Dantooine's surface. Shain has been viewing the whole fight from the security room. He watches as Anthony gets in his ship and Willie takes Cassandra's starfighter.

**Shain:** No!

He runs down to the hanger bay, uses the Force to open his ship, jumps in and takes off. He lands the ship right next to Cassie's and Anthony's ship. He gets out just in time to see Aria transform into a Zillo Beast. The zillo beast is so tall that it towers over most of the buildings on Coruscant. She fiercely growls to intimidate them.

**Willie:** How the heck is one girl supposed to change into something so big?

Suddenly, Jedi start swarming out of the nearby temple. Aria summons Grauls - creatures like rancors, only they have green skin and horns, unlike rancors - Iziazs, which are a gazelle-type animal, only it has a thicker build, no fur, and it is green and yellow, Kath hounds, which are like a big overgrown dog with a goat head and hooves, Laigreks, which stand about a foot and a half off the ground and look like a giant bug - it's legs are spiked and razor-sharp - and Stalker Lizards, creatures with a long tail and neck. They are about ten times as big as a regular lizard and extremely fast.

The Jedi start attacking the hundreds of animals under Aria's control. The boys are just standing in the middle of all the action, staring at the zillo beast. The Jedi are trying to penetrate its armor but they're having no luck.

**Willie:** So... Do you have a plan to get us out of this mess?

**Shain:** Yeah! Willie, how good are you at controlling sand now?

**Willie:** I can control about twenty sand bags now; why?

**Shain:** We need to force her to transform. Plan A is to blind her with light and sand.

**Anthony:** What are you going to do?

**Shain:** Be the distraction.

Willie covers his body with a loose layer of sand. The boys Force-jump up to her eyes. Shain starts to taunt Aria. She slams her long arm down onto its beak-like nose. Shain flips between the fingers and lands on her hand. He stands there with his arms crossed, grinning from ear to ear.

**Shain:** Come on! Is that all you got?

Willie and Anthony blast Aria in the eyes with sand and light. She roars, then shape shifts back to herself. She blinks her eyes a few times, then changes into a Gorog, which is a big ape-like thing with no fur and not much smaller then the zillo beast. It has four rounded rhombus-shaped holes going though its upper arms and upper legs.

**Willie:** Hehe, she's a monkey!

Aria slams her fist down to crush the boys. Anthony and Shain dive to the left; Willie goes the right.

**Shain:** (knowing Will made it) You know... I know he is my best friend... but I think he deserved that...

She swings her giant fist left and right, taking out several Jedi and animals. The three boys flip over her fist.

**Willie:** How about we get her to change again?

**Shain:** Good plan. Follow me!

He runs out to where the Jedi first showed up, jumps on one of their speeders and takes off for the crystal cave. Anthony and Willie follow him. Aria turns into a cheetah and runs after them. Shain gets on the comlink and calls Willie and Anthony.

**Shain:** Alrighty, boys; we only got one shot at this. Before we get to the cave, we're gonna flip off our swoops and go for the front legs.

**Willie:** Sounds fun!

**Anthony:** Are you sure about this?

**Shain: **Nope! Jump!

One after another, they jump off, each taking a swipe at her with their lightsabers. All three of them roll to a stop and look up to see Aria's cheetah form cut into ribbons. She fizzles with dark energy, and slowly transforms back into herself. Anthony kneels down next to her and starts searching her boots.

**Willie:** What are you doing?

**Anthony:** Looking for... (he pulls out a mini lightsaber hilt and turns it on) this!

Anthony cuts a hole in Aria's decapitated arm and pulls out her transformation crystal. He uses the Force to pick up her other arm and gets her beast-control crystal out. Shain heals her body back to normal but she remains unconscious. Anthony and Willie fly her back to the Rebellion. They leave her in the sick bay and head to bed. Shain heals all of the injured and killed animals and Jedi. Many of the animals are still irritated and the Jedi have to use calm mind to soothe them. It is one a.m. by time Shain gets back and in bed.

Chapter Eleven

Awake and Alive

That night, Shain has a nightmare about the final battle with Censes. He dreams that the only thing that can beat Censes is dark and light Force powers, used at once. However, the dream is unclear as to how he is to do that without purposefully turning himself Shadow. The nightmare wakes Shain up at about six. He looks over at his clock and tries for a half hour to get back to sleep, but he has no luck. He decides to go for a run around the ship. He opens his door just in time to see Sarah to run by. She turns around, running backwards.

**Sarah:** You're up early.

**Shain:** Bad dream. Sarah, watch out!

Sarah trips over Aria, who just came around the corner. Sarah helps Aria up.

**Sarah:** I'm so sorry; are you ok?

**Aria:** A little sore, and I have a headache. Otherwise, I'm ok... kind of.

**Shain:** Sorry, Anthony, Willie, and I had to follow you all the way down to Dantooine to get you back last night.

**Sarah:** Do you remember anything that happened?

**Aria:** (uncertainly) Maybe it was a dream, but I was sure I was on Coruscant. I was... I was going to... Good grief, I'm going crazy!

**Shain:** (nodding his head and sort of smiling) Yah, ya did...

**Sarah:** Do you remember anything from being Shadow?

**Aria:** (quietly) I killed my own brother. What else do I need to remember?

Shain and Sarah look at each other, worried.

**Aria:** (suspicious) Alright, something's happened; tell me what's going on.

**Sarah:** You killed Josh Sietsma while you were Shadow...

**Aria:** What? No, I killed DJ... Shain, you told me what happened! It was DJ, not Josh.

**Shain:** Aria, this is your second time being on Censes's side... don't you remember?

**Aria:** I remember having a really weird dream... I went back to kill Censes myself. (frowns) That wasn't real, was it?

**Sarah:** Yeah, it was...

**Shain:** You were pretty ticked off with him after we got things settled... the swiftest path to destruction is though vengeance.

**Aria:** (sits down in shock) _I'm_ usually the one who says that... Either I've gone crazy, or the world has. I vote for the world. (looks up) I really went back there, and I really tried to face him, alone? What else did I do?

**Shain:** You messed up Elena and Andrew pretty bad. (Sarah and Shain sit in the middle of the hall with Aria.)

**Sarah: **We still don't know exactly what you did to them... you messed with the bacta tanks. But they're ok now.

**Aria:** (sighs) Tell me this is a practical joke. Please tell me this is just a dream... It's not, is it? Sticklebacks.

**Shain:** I've been wishing that since Yoda told me about Censes seven months ago. Heh. I suppose we had it comin'... I don't know about you girls, but I'd gotten so cocky over the years, it's not even funny. I feared nothing and thought we could take on anything... I think we all got that way, in one way or another.

**Aria:** If you fear nothing, you are a fool; only a fool thinks himself able to conquer anything.

**Shain:** (ashamed and rolling his eyes) Thanks...

**Aria:** Anytime, little brother (she is grinning from ear to ear, but it fades in an instant)What can I do to fix it? Everything I did, I mean.

**Shain:** Before we get to that, I have more bad news... But there is slightly good news, for you any ways... (Shain rolls his eyes and slouches.)

**Aria:** Good news first, please?

**Shain:** Good news is you didn't do it... Bad news is... (he pauses, drops his head and shuts his eyes and says reluctantly.) Bad news is we lost Cassandra...

**Aria:** I'm sorry, Shain. I'm so sorry.

**Sarah:** We all are...

**Shain:** It was Nathan Ingram... He used his power to control lava to cover her ship... I couldn't find her... there was nothin' left. I beat the tar out of him with my bare hands for no reason...

**Aria:** (quietly) Yes, there was a reason. I know how you feel. (gives Shain a hug)

**Shain:** Thanks, girls, and no, there wasn't a good reason... I knew it wasn't Nathan's fault and I beat him any ways...I let my anger get the best of me... I feel like such a loser sometimes.

**Sarah:** You're a human being, not a Vulcan. It's ok to have emotions

The three laugh.

**Aria:** You're only a loser if you're a quitter. And you, Brandon Linley James Purinton, are most definitely not a quitter.

There is a moment of silence.

**Sarah:** What about Jordin? With Josh gone, he has no one to train him.

**Shain:** Yeah, he has been just kinda hangin' around... Why don't you train him, Aria? I know you don't think we should be training students, but at least until we are done with Censes.

**Aria:** You do realize I'm the one who killed his master, right? Is it really a good idea to put us together?

**Shain:** I've talked with him and he doesn't blame you. He's anxious to get to Coruscant.

**Aria:** Ok, I'll do my best.

**Familiar voice:** (softly) Shain?

The three turn around and to their surprise. They see Cassandra standing there, her clothes and hair still singed from the lava.

**Shain:** (not believing his eyes) Cassandra?

**Sarah:** Cassie?

She runs to Shain and hugs him. He hugs her back, then pulls her back to see if it's really her.

**Aria:** But how? They just said-

**Cassandra:** I know - I heard the whole thing...

**Sarah:** So how did you escape?

**Cassandra:** I cut a hole out of the side of the ship and bent the ship's hull out enough to change the flow of the lava. I jumped out just before it exploded. I went back up over the hill to get another tanker. By time I got over there with another ship, Shain and Nathan were nowhere to be found. I took the tanker back and had to wait until I found a smuggler and he flew me back here... I can't believe Josh is gone..

**Aria:** I've been told that's my fault. I'm glad you're alright, Cassie.

**Cassandra:** Me too...

**Shain:** I'm sorry for leaving you, Cassandra... I thought you were-

**Cassandra:** It's ok, Shain. I'm fine.

**Shain:** Ok... What do you say we go down to the mess hall and grab some food before everyone gets up in (looks at his wrist watch on his right hand) twenty minutes?

**Aria:** Sounds good to me.

The rest of the group wakes up at about eight and gets ready for their long day.

Chapter Twelve

The Dispute

Shain is just about to start assigning everyone a new assignment when his com-link goes off.

**Shain:** One second, guys.

Shain answers his com-link and to his surprise, it's Admiral Carth.

**Admiral Carth:** I am sorry to disturb you, Shain, but we have a problem with the crew and the Sith. Sith apprentice Sinn Drakus is on the line, wanting to speak to you. He's pretty ticked off, sir.

**Shain:** (whining) Ohh.. Not Sinn... I'll take it in my quarters... (Shain turns to his friends) Guys, I'll be right back. I have to go take care of a pain.

**Aria:** It's Sinn again, isn't it?

**Shain:** (heading for the door) How'd ya guess?

**Joel:** Because he's just about the only person you admit is a pain.

**Jacklinea:** And it's just about his timing.

**Shain:** Oh, before I go... Obviously, looking at Willie's example, you guys can make your powers stronger by using them. I could be a while, so try and strengthen them. Especially Elena, Carl, Paul, Michael and the twins. If you can get your powers strong enough, you guys can really help with my plan.

**Ben:** Plan? What plan?

**Paul:** Since when does he plan stuff?

Shain gets down to his quarters, sits down at his desk and answers the call.

**Shain:** (obviously annoyed by the call) Hello, Sinn...

**Sinn:** Look, I don't know what the heck is going on over there, but I keep getting Sith that are ticked off about all the death threats that keep coming in the ship's email!

**Shain:** What? (someone beeps in on Shain's end.) Hold on one sec...

**Sinn:** Figure it out, Shain! Or I'll-

**Shain:** (switching calls) Hello.

**Revan:** I think I deserve an explanation of what is happening at the fleet, Purinton.

**Shain:** (nodding his head) I'm workin' on that one. Where did my shadow-controlled friend send you?

**Revan:** That explains a lot. So, am I supposed to be here on Korriban?

**Shain:** Meet me on Dantooine in thirty minutes?

**Revan:** I can do that.

The two get off the com. Shain runs down to the hanger bay where everyone is still waiting for Shain. The group sees him run though the door.

**Willie:** Finally!

**Shain:** Can't talk; got to meet with Revan (climbing into his ship.) Our alliance depends on it...

Shain shuts the cab and takes off. Everyone looks Aria.

**Aria:** For the record, yes, I know this is my fault.

Shain lands on the surface of the planet and waits about twenty minutes before Revan shows up. He lands the Ebon Hawk and walks out of his ship.

**Revan:** What exactly happened?

**Shain:** Well, Aria was pretty ticked with Censes and I; she went after Censes on her own... I'm sorry but can we-

**Revan:** Of course.

Revan pulls out his red saber. Shain pulls out his elemental saber. He flicks the beam over to the earth stage. The rock beam comes out like last time then it explodes into the healing green with the floating rock in it. The two's saber's clash.

**Revan:** You got a new toy.

The two strike at each other left to right, then Shain blocks a blow near his legs.

**Shain:** Yeah. Got it from Yoda.

Shain jumps over the two beams, then strikes at Revan's right side. He blocks, and they hold once more.

**Shain:** Anyways... Aria could shape shift with a new crystal Censes implanted.

The two start duking it out with fewer and fewer pauses. Both are completely relaxed and non-aggressive. They pause once more, with their blades crossed.

**Revan: **So, Rymeris shape shifted into me and killed Josh, then told me Josh wanted me to go to Korriban to make it look like I ran.

Shain spins away to his left and blocks a strike down a strike to his right, and a strike to his left before getting surprised with a kick that is just hard enough to knock him down.

**Shain:** Exactly.

Revan puts his saber away and helps Shain up.

**Revan:** So, you guys got the crystal out and everything is good now, right?

**Shain:** Wrong. The Jedi soldiers are pretty ticked about the Fleet Admiral's death. They have been sending nasty vids and letters over to the Sith ships and the Sith are getting annoyed. If you guys attack us, we're done!

**Revan:** Ok, I'll go back to the Sith half of the fleet and explain the situation. Hopefully, you can talk your men out of attacking us fleet Admiral.

**Shain:** Same. Good luck... wait fleet admiral?

**Revan:** I talked the sith into nominating you, and seems how the Sith outnumber the Jedi you got the position. May the Force be with you.

Shain and Revan get on their ships and head back to their ships.

Chapter Thirteen

Mutiny

Shain docks his ship in the hanger-bay. He climbs out of his ship to see Cassandra, Jacklinea, Eve, Jordin, Sara, Luna, Elena, Dudley, Anthony, Andrew, Carl, Paul, Michael, Elizabeth, Sarah Joel, Aria, Ben, Jacob, and Jordan standing spaced about fifteen feet apart with their hands on their heads. The only lights that are on are the individual spot lights on each person.

He notices not one of them have a lightsaber on them. He reaches around for his lightsaber when he feels a blaster press against his back. It is taking every bit of strength in him not to jump and laugh because he is so ticklish. Suddenly about three hundred clones, rebels, and old republic troopers drop from the ceiling supports.

**Shain:** Oh, wow... I totally wasn't expecting a surprise birthday party!

**Aria:** Shain... Don't do anything crazy. Just drop your saber.

**Jacklinea:** Yeah, or I'll kill you before they do.

Joel prays he will do something crazy.

**Shain:** (turning around and facing the clone trooper with his hands out.) Guys, you didn't have to go to the trouble. Really. It's not even my birthday!

**Scorch:** (annoyed) Move.

Shain drops his head forward and lets out his breath loudly.

**Shain:** The brig?

**Scorch:** The brig.

**Shain:** (turns around and starts walking though the crowd with his hands on his head.) You guys throw the worst parties ever.

**Willie:** Shain.

**Shain:** Yeah?

**Willie:** Shut up.

Thirty-six troopers, including Scorch lead them to the brig. They split the Jedi into three different cells then, Scorch orders all but two of his comrades to leave.

**Scorch:** I want a twenty-four hour watch on them. Watch out for their dirty tricks, especially Purinton's.

He turns to leave.

**Shain:** Wait! (Scorch turns and looks at Shain) Aren't you at least gonna tell us why you are doing this?

**Scorch:** We feel that it is time to end the alliance with the Sith. You are obviously all traitors; we know you just went and met with Josh's killer.

**Shain:** Oh, and who's idea was this?

**Scorch:** Admiral Carth S-...

**Shain:** Thank you.

Scorch leaves the room.

**Shain:** (telepathically) Guys, I need a distraction. Make it loud and have it last a while.

Aria starts singing "Billy Joe McGuffrey" from the Jonah movie and everyone joins her. Shain goes to the far left corner, grabs his comlink out of his pocket and calls Revan. Revan answers the call.

**Shain:** Revan, I don't have much time. You need to take the Sith fleet and go into deep space. There's been a rebellion; we Jedi are all locked up right now. I have a way to retake our ship, but for now, it's best you leave. I'll call you when its safe and the troopers have calmed down.

**Revan:** Ok. Thank you for the warning.

Revan takes off into deep space with the rest of the Sith half of the fleet. Carth is on the bridge.

**Carth:** No!

Eighty republic ships drop out of hyper space. Carth gets on the com.

**Carth:** Forget it; somebody tipped them off. They got away.

Scene changes back to the cell. Almost everyone is sitting on the floor. The girls have the benches and Shain is laying right smack dab in the middle of the floor.

**Shain:** (whining) I'm hungry.

**Trooper Copy:** Didn't you get breakfast this morning?

**Shain:** No...

The group looks at Shain like he's crazy.

**Copy:** (groans in annoyance) Waxer, go get the baby Jedi a bowl of cereal or somethin'.

The group laughs. Shain picks his head up off the floor and raises a eyebrow. Then he lays his head back down. Five minutes later, Waxer comes back with a bowl of Captain Crunch. A twelve-by-twelve hole opens in the force field keeping the Jedi locked up. Shain gets up and goes to take the bowl when he grabs Waxer's arm, pulling him into the force-field. Waxer hits the field head-first and is electrocuted.

**Copy:** Hey!

He starts for the control panel when, with one swift motion of Shain's hand, Copy hits the wall, then the force-field.

**Shain:** Michael? Will you please turn off the force-field?

Michael uses his power to shut down the field. The kids walk out and grab their weapons off the wall.

**Elena:** Clones are so gullible.

**Joel:** Your mom's so gullible.

Elena smacks him.

**Sarah:** You're not really hungry, are you? We just ate, like, two hours ago.

**Shain:** Eh, a little.

**Eve:** Boys... Always hungry.

**Jordin:** Quit complaining. You know you're happy; we eat everything so you don't have too.

Jordin gets smacked by four different girls.

**Dudley:** Uh, guys, we have a ship to take over here.

**Shain:** Right... um... Paul, how is your ionize frequency of electricity?

**Paul:** Nothin' like it use to be, but it works.

**Shain:** Good. Mike, Paul and Willie are gonna be our guides. (Shain looks at the three, then looks at Elizabeth.) You know what? I got a better idea. Willie, you are gonna go out first. Use the sand to cover the cameras. Keep movin' and don't slow down for nothin'. Mike, you're goin' the other direction. Paul, you are leadin' the rest of us out of here to the bridge. Liz, you follow Mike's route

**Michael:** Whoa, wait a second. You're not gonna send Lizzy out on her own in a ship full of enemies?

**Shain:** Fine. Andrew and Sarah can go with her. Will, you're up.

Every five minutes, they send someone out. After Willie leaves, Aria asks about Shain's elemental lightsaber and its history. Shain explains Zacar's history with the lightsaber - only leaving out that Zacar was Yoda's padawan - until it is time for the group to go. The group follows Paul, who is short-circuiting each camera temporarily. After a few close calls, they make it to the to the bridge.

**Dudley:** The bridge door is locked.

**Elena:** (sarastically) Maybe you should try knocking?

**Dudley:** Ok.

Dudley pushes the door open with a Force-blast; shrapnel and metal goes all over the deck. Joel laughs.

**The group:** No!

Dudley opens his black lightsaber.

**Anthony:** I could have picked it, you know...

**Dudley:** Oh, well.

Nobody was injured on either side of the door; they were all able to duck and take cover in time.

**Carth:** What the -? How the heck did those kids get out? Blast 'em!

Troops on the bridge start firing. The group dives over into the the cracks of the walls for cover. Dudley moves into the bridge. Shain and Paul take their positions out in the middle of the hall. Clone and rebel soldiers round the corner from behind the group, cutting them off. Aria and Jacklinea join in the fray, guarding Shain and Paul's backs.

**Eve:** This isn't going well!

**Ben:** Ya think?

Dudley makes his way up to Carth, who is on the observation deck of the bridge. He gets in behind him and holds his saber up to his throat.

**Dudley:** Call them off, or I'll peal your headoff from your shoulders.

Carth hesitates. Dudley jerks him, pulling the saber closer to his neck.

**Dudley:** Do it!

**Carth:** (grudgingly) Cease fire!

Carth's command slowly echos though out the ship as the men send the order down the line.

**Dudley:** Now, you guys get the heck off this bridge.

The men start leaving, and the main group walks in. Aria, Paul, Shain, Jordin and Jacklinea turn off their sabers. Joel shuts the blast doors. Dudley shoves Carth away from him.

**Eve:** (stepping towards the downed commander) I think we need to talk to you...

**Dudley:** What the-

**Eve:** Dudley, we'll handle this.

Dudley looks over at Shain, who waves his hand, signaling him to let her take it. Dudley walks away with a major attitude.

**Eve:** Do you have any idea what the heck we are up against?

**Carth:** Yes-

**Aria:** (grimly) I don't think you do.

Suddenly an air vent is kicked out onto the floor. Willie, Michael, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Sarah all fall out, one by one.

**Shain:** (not telling the whole truth) Only six of us Jedi have ever faced him. Five of us at once and only four of us are standing here. And Aria wasn't one of that five that took him on at once.

**Andrew:** You guys are lucky to have made it out of there alive.

**Ben:** The guy took over the temple by himself in like, twenty min and then the entire _galaxy_!

**Aria:** The Republic alone can't take him on by themselves.

**Jacklinea:** (coldly) I suggest you step down from your command and get off this ship.

**Carth:** Those Sith betrayed us, and corrupted her! (Points at Aria)

**Eve:** They did no such thing! That was Censes and she had no idea that Censes was going to take over her mind! She's fine now and won't do it again! So you leave her alone!

**Carth:** What about the darn Sith! I can't trust them and neither should any of you. The sith are nothing but low life back-stabbing scum.

**Aria:** (coolly) And what does that make you?

**Paul:** (mocking Carth) Shain, seeing how we're on the same team, let me go lock you in the brig!

**Shain:** Ok!... wait, why not Carl?

**Eve:** I'm ok with Carl.

**Carl:** Heeyy... That wasn't very nice!

**Carth:** Ok, ok; I know I shouldn't have locked you up but I was afraid you would stop me.

**Andrew:** Well, duh!

**Joel:** Guilty much?

**Carth:** Look, it will never happen again. You have my word.

**Shain:** Darn right it won't. 'Cause as of now, you're banned from this ship.

**Carth:** You can't do that!

**Shain:** I think that being your Jedi commander and fleet admiral, I can.

**Willie:** Whoa, Whoa... This kid... This kid right here, made fleet admiral?

**Aria and Anthony:** Congratulations!

**Shain:** Thank you. Now, I think you should get out of here.

Carth leaves without saying anything.

**Shain:** I'll be right with you, guys.

Shain walks out of the room and calls Revan.

**Revan:** Greetings.

**Shain:** Hey, Revan it's me. I just took care of retook the ship and now have command of the fleet again.

**Revan:** Ok. We will be back in a few hours to help you.

**Shain:** Alright. Just start hitting the Mid Rim territories pulling the back over. No need to waste time coming back to Dantooine.

**Revan:** On our way. May the Force be with you.

**Shain:** Good luck.

Shain heads back onto the bridge.

To Be Continued


End file.
